Astarael Fontaine/Astarael Lightbringer
'Astarael Lightbringer '''is the son of Remillia Fontaine. He is mentioned by his mother many times over the course of the story, even when he is not seen. Yet, when he finally makes an appearance, he does not contribute anything. He appears in ''A Children's Anuad. In ACA Reloaded, he is known as Astarael Fontaine, and is the oldest child of Raphael and Remillia's parents, being the elder brother to Remillia, Raphael and Sam. He is not Remillia's child. He still wields great abilities. ACA Original Astarael was born to Remillia when she was about 40, as evidenced from her speech. While he was given away for adoption by Remillia, Astarael sought her out when he was only five and they had a close relationship, although not that of a normal mother and son, rather more like an aunt / nephew relationship. Astarael and his mother began to grow apart when he found out how she financed her lifestyle. After Astarael got married, his wife detested Remillia. As such, Astarael and his mother's relationship soured considerably. Remillia still hopes to see him again, though. She has never given up the hope that they might reconcile, even though she knows the chance is slim. Astarael cut off his half brother Samael's left arm in combat, although when this event happened happened is not clear. Astarael is a member of the Fontaine Bloodline, despite his last name. In fact, he is one of the most powerful of them. ACA Reloaded Astarael is the eldest brother of Remillia, Raphael and Sam. He doesn't make an appearance in ACA Reloaded, and is only mentioned his siblings for most of the course of events, having stayed behind in High Rock. He is noted to no longer be the magically most powerful Fontaine in the family. Astarael joined his siblings to assault Alinor in the Second Great War, and his abilities were useful in crushing the forces the elves had. He was one of the generals who participated in the sacking of Alinor itself, and participated in the destruction of all things Thalmor. Of note is that Astarael is married to a half elf, and has two children, a son and daughter, by her, Appearance and personality. ACA Original Astarael's personality is unknown. Remillia mentions him as a "nice boy" and seems to see him as relatively filial. He is evidenced to be caring towards his own family, which he places before his mother. Astarael probably has the same attitude as his uncle Raphael when it comes to fights, using practical movesets to kill his opponents as fast as possible. Appearance wise, it can be safely assumed Astarael looks like his uncle Raphael, except younger. ACA Reloaded Astarael is also mostly not discussed in ACA Reloaded. He is known to be a competent strategist like all his younger siblings. Other than that, not much has been mentioned of him. Appearance wise, Astarael is noted to have blonde hair, and like his two younger brothers, is quite attractive to people. He has blue eyes due to his ancestry. His exact appearance is still an unknown. Powers and abilities ACA Original Astarael's powers and abilities have never been discussed by Remillia, except for the fact that his energy projection is so great, he would make Raphael look like a nobody. His name suggests that his energy projection is in the form of light. This is confirmed as hardlight, when Astarael stopped his brother with a barrier of light. Remillia further gains hardlight powers when she gains the powers of her children. As with all of the Fontaine family, Astarael knows electrokinesis and can cast strong lightning spells. Astarael has shown he was able to pull his mother Remillia into a sort of simulacrum, either through very powerful illusion skills or truly pulling her into an imaginary construct. Astarael's skills with the blade can also be assumed to be equal or superior to his uncle's, since he is known to his mother as a spellsword. Astarael has proven himself to be capable of flight, on a pair of hardlight wings, when he transported his uncle Raphael and Erys to a battle. ACA Reloaded Unlike in the original, Astarael's powers are slightly more discussed in ACA Reloaded. For starters, like his siblings, Astarael is probably masterful with a sword, as a practitioner of the Fontaine Formless Sword technique. Due to the training and requirements needed to fully perform the Fontaine Formless Sword, it can be conjectured that Astarael possesses inhumanly high speed and reflexes, as is common to many Fontaines. Astarael is known to be able to manipulate Hardlight to form constructs, which he can use for various purposes, such as caging up opponents before crushing them, firing spears of light, creating solid barriers, platform creation or the creation of any form of weaponry. Astarael can further replicate himself with the use of light, to attack from multiple directions. Astarael can also dissolve himself into light, to move at the speed of light, allowing him something very similar to teleportation. He can lastly just use the light as blasts and beams. Astarael's other Fontaine abilities include firing light beams for no magicka, a coincidence in his secondary and primary powers. Equipment Astarael possesses a golden sword with as of yet unknown properties. As with any other Fontaine Sword, it is an indestructible bastard sword that can cut spirits. Since he is a main line Fontaine, Astarael's sword channel should coat his sword in light, and use light based attacks. Astarael possesses a full set of golden armor. Trivia. * Astarael has been mentioned many times by his family, but he has rarely appeared in the story. * Astarael's powers are deliberately left hazy and unknown. It can be speculated they are based on light, or hardlight, though. In ACA Reloaded, they are specifically stated to be light manipulation abilities. * Astarael made a token appearance in one of the chapters of A Children's Anuad, but he does not participate in any events. He does not appear in ACA Reloaded, and is only mentioned by his three siblings. Alternate art Astarael_Hooded.jpg|Astarael wearing his hood, to conceal his identity. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family